


Sentimental old fool

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And it might be a little much, And they are feeling warm and fuzzy, Because awwwwww, But I am unrepentant, Drabble, Harry/ Draco plus OCs, M/M, Rating: PG13, TM's drabbles, for language, mostly unrepentant, they've got kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Summary: Who knew you could be such a sentimental old fool?Author's note. I rather fear this turned out to be trite, sentimental goop. Oh well!





	

"Harry? Come help me attach this tape measure to the wall, will you?"

"Just a minute, hon. There you go Wystan, off to play with you. So, what did you want?"

"Let's attach this to the playroom wall. We can mark Wystan and Lilith's heights next to it. Won't that be a nice record?"

"My lord. Who knew you could be such a sentimental old fool?"

"Shut up, Potter; or I won't suck your dick for a week."

"Such evil threats!"

"You know I mean it. Now come help me already."

"They're really growing up fast, aren't they, Draco?"

"Hush."


End file.
